Kurt vs Blaine
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine get into a fight it is up to Mercedes and Rachel to fix it. Please review


Kurt vs. Blaine:

Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoke to each other in four days. Mercedes and Rachel new there was something wrong, do to the fact the boys weren't looking or even sitting next to each other.

"Can I even ask what's wrong?" Mercedes asked Kurt, who had an indignit face.

"Oh nothing Mercedes, Blaine's just acting like a child." Kurt explained but with a hint of venom in his voice. Blaine's face seemed to darken. With ought looking at Kurt Blaine asked:

"Rachel could you please tell Kurt to bite me?" Rachel looked at Blaine with surprise.

Kurt reacted to what Blaine said "Mercedes could you tell Blaine he can kiss my ass?"

"Rachel could you tell Kurt that would take a couple of days because its so huge?" Blaine countered. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend and said harshly

"Bitch" Blaine redirected the insult with

"Cotton makes you look fat" Kurt looked as if he was shot.

"Ok this is getting ugly why don't we take a breath and talk about this like civilized human beings?" Rachel suggested.

"Sorry Rachel but-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's scowl

"Hay, hay hay you don't get to speak to my hag when we are in a fight" Blaine snapped.

"Like wise" Kurt shot back. The girls looked at each other with worry this was not going to be a fun experience.

It was Saturday when Rachel was with Blaine at his house drinking coffee and eating cookies.

"Thanks for coming over Rachel I really appreciate it" Blaine said placing his hand on hers as one friend would do for another.

"I'm always pleased to come to Anderson manner," Rachel teased. Blaine lived in a huge house surrounded by a lot of property, which happens when your fathers a chemical engineer and your mother is a biologist.

"So about you and Kurt-"

"Please Rachel can we not talk about Kurt and just enjoy the now" Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine honey, you have eaten most of the cookies on that plate, you are obviously upset so dish" Rachel insisted.

"Well, it all started a couple of days ago, We both know that Kurt has a habit of buying really pricey items from stores, catalogs and such"

"You're telling me Blaine. He once bought a two-hundred dollar scarf" Rachel interjected.

" Well this time he bought a three hundred dollar coat and I told him that maybe he should be more considered with his money, that some of that could be used for better purposes. He then tells me he likes nice things and not everything has to be low priced like my wardrobe."

"Oooh low blow" Rachel commented.

"Then I told him that at least my wardrobe wasn't so tacky"

**Kurt's house:**

"Ohhh that was harsh" Mercedes said to an angry Kurt.

"I know right I have awesome taste, Then I told him to stop acting all high and mighty" Kurt went on with his story "I then told him-"

**Blaine's house:**

"He then told me I'm just like, get this, my mother" Blaine finished. Rachel looked horror struck " the ultimate no-no" Rachel breathed.

**Kurt's house:**

"Yikes" Mercedes said.

"We haven't spoken since" Kurt murmured.

It was late that night. Blaine could not sleep thinking about Kurt. He sat on his windowsill and hummed teenage dream. Kurt was doing like wise only he was humming Bad Romance. They missed each other.

It was the school week and Mercedes and Rachel managed to get Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Listen you two as your friends we hate to see you fight and we really think you should reconcile" Mercedes explained. Both boys weren't looking at each other.

"Lets get this settled Kurt you have to admit you spend way to much money" Rachel said.

"I suppose" Kurt sighed.

"And Blaine sometimes you do act like your mother" Mercedes added.

"I do not, oh hold on a second Mercedes you have a little shmoots on your cheek." Blaine then licked his thumb and was about to touch Mercedes cheek when he realized what he was doing.

"Ok maybe we are a little similar" Blaine muttered his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"See we now have an understanding" Rachel smiled.

Both boys looked at each other then instantly embraced apologizing to each other a hundred times over. They then held hands and walked off.

Rachel and Mercedes sighed sitting down on the bleachers "Who thought being a hag was so much work" Rachel said.

"Rachel I've been doing this for two years now you haven't seen nothing yet" Mercedes laughed.


End file.
